nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Randall Boggs
Randall "Randy" Boggs is the (probably-former) secondary antagonist of Monsters, Inc. and the tritagonist-turned-supporting antagonist of Monsters University. He is Sulley and Mike's arch-rival (as well Mike's former best friend), Mr. Waternoose former henchman and Fungus's former boss, and Johnny J. Worthington III and Chet Alexander's former best friend. He helps Mr. Waternoose with his company problem so Waternoose, in return, will help Randall with his Scream Extractor. ''Monsters, Inc. Randall first appears when he uses his cloaking abilities to scare Mike in the locker room. Later, he and his assistant Fungus attempt to outmatch Mike and Sulley when they scare children in their bedroom. When Sulley goes back to the Scare floor after hours to grab some paperwork, Randall has activated a door and briefly leaves it to grab a small prison to contain the child he intended to kidnap. However, Sulley stumbles upon the door and the little girl in it and runs off with the latter when Randall deactivates the door. When the CDA learns that a human girl has escaped, Randall attempts to find her, but is unsuccessful since she is with Sulley and Mike. The boys decide to the disguise the girl as a monster and return her home and they nickname her Boo. Randall comes to realize that they know something about the kid and makes a deal with Mike: He'll have Boo's door at his station while everyone else is at lunch so Mike should return her then or risk getting caught. As it turns out, the deal was a trap to capture Boo, but Mike is captured instead, much to his surprise and anger. To insure that he doesn't talk, Randall tries to use his new machine the Scream Extractor on Mike, but he's thwarted by Sulley. When they try to go to Mr. Waternoose for help, they learn that he told Randall to make it and that the machine's purpose is to extract screams from abducted children. Sulley and Mike are banished while Mr. Waternoose, Randall, and Fungus continue their plot now that they have Boo (Although Waternoose is upset of Randall for knowing he will be a big failiur without Sulley's screams). But before they could use the machine, Sulley comes to Boo's rescue and he tries to escape. Waternoose orders Randall to kill all the three protagonists. Randall tries to strangle Sulley, yet Mike unknowingly intervenes.Waternoose orderes Randall to kill the trio of protagonists and this time with out any witnesses. they suddenly go threw a chase threw the system that keeps all the closet doors of human kids. By making Boo laugh, Sulley and Mike manage to briefly escape Randall by maneuvering through the doors. Unfortunately, Randall recaptures Boo and lures Sulley into a trap. He ambushes Sulley, causing him to hang for dear life on a door thousands of feet in the air. As Randall smashes Sulley's fingers, he teases him, calling him a "stupid, pathetic, waste" and commenting that he'll 'take good care of the kid'. However, Boo, overcoming her fear of him, grabs his antennae and pulls on them (causing Randall a lot of pain and making him turn different colors), and starts beating him with a nearby baseball bat. Sulley then takes its from there and he and Mike manage to throw him into another door . When he arrives in the human world, a boy believes him to be an alligator and has his mom beat him with a shovel. Meanwhile, back in the monster world, Sulley and Mike make sure Randall never comes back by tipping the door over the railing it was leaning against and it fell many meters onto a lower platform destroying it and trapping Randall. After Sulley congratulates Boo for beating Randall, she blows a raspberry at the shattered door before they leave. They are hints for Randall coming back threw another door and reforming as a cameo, some examples are like Fungus bringing laugh power to the path in the middle of the company and a kind of standing-purple-lizard-shadow carrying behind a far away wall the laugh power. another hint is a purple lizard sitting and watching his embarrising show ''put-that-thing-back-down-or-so-help-me. He also appears as a very seen Cameo in the short film Scream Arena Intro which is actually supposed to come after the film Monsters Inc and replace Waternoos's MI Intro. He also appeared in the bloopers as a protagonist. but though that, the hints aren't completley sure, or he might have reformed to neutral and not good. ''Monsters University'' It has been confirmed at the D23 Expo that Randall will appear in the upcoming prequel, Monsters University.[1] He will appear as a teenaged nerd and being called Randy. ''Laugh Floor Comic Miniseries'' However, in the Laugh Floor comic miniseries by Boom! Studios, Randall manages to sneak back into the factory and tries to frame Mike for stealing props and material from other Monster comics (this might be explained by Randall finding a settlement to sneak back in through the door, similar to how Sulley and Mike managed to get back to the monster world, despite being banished to the Himalayas). In the forth issue, he is helped by a human boy named Sid Phillips (an antagonist of Toy Story), and they, along with Mr. Waternoose aim to extract revenge on Mike and Sulley in order for the antagonists to rise to power. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Randall Boggs was freed from prison by Maleficent, who recruited him into the Organization as a middle-rank villain. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Evil